La fille de l'Esprit des Mers
by Gilly 090018
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Pourquoi Gilly, jeune pirate, n'écoute-t-elle donc pas les proverbes pourtant si sages. Et oui, sa curiosité la lance dans une aventure pleine de dangers et de décisions difficiles à prendre. Entre sa famille et le bien, que choisir ?


**POV Gilly :**

J'étais là, assis tranquillement à ma table au bar de Tortuga, isolée des autres, mais pas assez pour ne pas les entendre parler. Je glissais une oreille dans une conversation puis dans une autre. Tout pirate qui se respecte doit au moins en savoir un minimum sur ce qui l'entoure.

Hum… Pirate. C'est bien le dernier mot que j'aurais utilisé pour me décrire. Oui, pour tous vous dire, je me suis convertie à la piraterie il y a peu, pour suivre les traces de mon père. Mais bon, je vais me présenter, ce sera plus simple.

Je me nomme Gilly, j'ai les yeux bleus de mon très cher père mais j'ai aussi hérité, malheureusement, de ses très chers cheveux. Des tentacules noires glissant dans mon dos pour arriver jusqu'à mes fesses. Charmant me direz-vous. Vous avez dû deviner qui était mon géniteur. Et oui, Davy Jones. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois et encore il ne me reste qu'un vague souvenir car j'étais jeune. Enfin, plus jeune que maintenant. Je devais avoir dans les alentours de dix ans. Oui, ce n'est pas si juvénile, je le consens. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un jour et il ne sait même pas que je suis sa fille, d'ailleurs, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Il était venu régler quelques histoires avec ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a gardé et qui m'a donné le gite et le couvert durant mon enfance. Elle se nomme Tia Dalma ou plutôt elle se fait passer pour cette personne. En vérité, ma mère est Calypso. Mon père et elle s'étaient tous deux rencontrés en mer. Leur amour pour l'océan les avait rapprochés, tellement, que Davy Jones accepta la tâche que ma mère lui confia pour gagner l'immortalité et pouvoir vivre ensemble. Il devait conduire ceux qui avaient péri en mer dans le monde des morts. Mais il y avait un point négatif à ce devoir. Il ne peut rentrer au port et fouler la terre ferme qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Calypso lui promit de l'attendre durant cette décennie et le moment venue, elle le rejoindrait mais une fois ce délai écoulé, elle n'était pas là. Davy Jones prit d'une terrible colère partit à la confrérie des pirates révéler comment emprisonner la déesse dans un corps, ce qu'elle fit. Voilà pourquoi ma mère est maintenant prisonnière dans cette unique enveloppe. Cela fait, mon géniteur s'arracha le cœur pour ne plus ressentir tristesse, colère et amour perdu. Il l'enferma dans un coffre, lui-même enfermé dans un autre coffre où sont conservés les souvenirs de cet amour avec l'immortelle.

Vous devez vous demander où est-ce que j'interviens dans cette histoire. Et bien j'y arrivais justement. D'après ce que ma mère raconté… oui tous ce que je vous décris actuellement, vient de ce qu'elle m'a elle-même fait part. Peut-on lui faire confiance ? A vous de voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais quand même vous compter la suite. Alors, mes parents, après ça, se sont revus et ma mère est tombée enceinte de Davy Jones.

Puis, à mes seize ans, je suis partie naviguer sur les océans à bord d'un navire appelé le Black Pearl. Ma mère connaissait le capitaine et a réussi à le convaincre pour que je rejoigne l'équipage, mais je ne suis restée que quelque mois à bord. Oui, le second du navire avait rallié les troupes contre le capitaine. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai quitté l'équipage, durant cette mutinerie. Puis maintenant je voyage de part et d'autre, un peu partout.

J'ai donc atterri ici, à Tortuga. J'étais d'ailleurs, en ce moment même, en train de vider ma deuxième bouteille de rhum quand j'entendis une voix familière. Nan, impossible, pas lui. Je m'approchais discrètement pour mieux voir l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Si, c'était bien lui, Jack Sparrow. Il était en train de recruter des matelots. Penser que lui avait besoin de recruter me fit rire. Il était avec un homme plutôt vieux. Et je remarquais qu'ils engageaient vraiment n'importe qui. Je rêve où ils viennent d'engager un ancien commodore de la marine royal ? Nan, c'est bien le cas. Ils recrutent même des personnes qui n'ont jamais navigués, vraiment ? Il fallait des personnes expérimentées dans la piraterie et pas je ne sais qui. A la moindre attaque, ils étaient sûrs de perdre. Alors pourquoi ?

J'allais leur demander mais j'arrivais pile dans une discussion très, très intéressante. Je me cachais donc derrière un poteau en bois, juste à quelques mètres d'eux.

 **« Alors Gibbs, on en est à combien ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Jack, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on est très loin du compte. Et toi, il te dit quoi ton compas ?**

 **-Rien d'intéressant.**

 **-Cette clé ne peut pas être n'importe où ! Je suis sûr qu'on va la trouver, je le sens. Peut-être que des gens que nous avons engagés en savent un peu plus dans le domaine, on ne sait jamais.**

 **-Je ne pense pas mais…**

 **-Mais ?**

 **-Tu viens de me donner une idée mon cher ami.**

 **-Ah et quelle est-t-elle ?**

 **-Allons voir Tia ! Elle sait surement quelque chose la dessus. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Allez, on y va !**

 **-Quoi ? Maintenant ?**

 **-Oui, maintenant. Le fait de trouver cette clé et bien plus important que cette histoire d'engagement. Si on trouve la clé, pas besoin de nouveaux matelots. Tu suis ?**

 **-Ah, oui bien sûr. Alors on y va !**

 **-** **Gibbs, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

 **-Oui, quoi Jack ?**

 **-Arrête de me copier, ça vaut mieux pour toi.**

 **-Oh, désolé**

Je les regardais qui s'éloignaient. Alors comme ça vous allez voir Tia ! Mais pourquoi pas? Une petite visite chez ma mère s'impose. Allez, on y va. Nan je veux dire… Euh… Oh bon tant pis.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'y rendre car je n'avais pas de bateau. Vous devez vous demander, comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Je m'étais cachée dans la cale d'un navire. Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas me faire prendre, vu tous les allers et retours que faisait l'équipage à la recherche de rhum.

Bon, il n'y avait qu'un bateau qui allait là où je voulais me rendre, c'était beaucoup trop risqué mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Je me dirigeais donc vers le Black Pearl. Attends ? Le Pearl ? Alors il l'avait récupéré. Intéressant. Je me dirigeais donc vers le Pearl. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me cacher dans la cale sans me faire voir. Je plongeais dans l'eau et nageais vers la coque du bateau. Je fonçais alors dedans et priais pour que cela marche. Arrivée à l'enveloppe du bateau, je passais à travers et me retrouvais pile dans la cale. J'avais découvert que j'étais capable de faire ça, il y a peu. Je partis me cacher derrière des caisses de bois et attendis. Le point positif dans tous cela était que j'avais de la nourriture à volonté sans avoir besoin de me déplacer mais je ne devais pas trop me servir non plus pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais montée à bord. Je sentais qu'on commençait à perdre de la vitesse, qu'on arrivait et qu'on allait bientôt amarrer. Je sortis de la même manière que j'étais rentrée. Lorsque je sortis la tête de l'eau, j'aperçus l'île où vivait ma mère. Il fallait que je me dépêche de m'y rendre. Je voulais arriver avant Jack et son équipage. J'avais un avantage sur eux. Je pouvais me rendre à la maison les yeux fermés, je connaissais parfaitement cet endroit, après tout, j'y ai quand même passé toute mon enfance.

J'arrivais, comme prévu, avec une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux et partis toquer devant la porte qui se dressait devant moi. Une femme m'ouvrit. A vu d'œil, son âge restait incertain. Elle portait une robe abimée par le temps. Elle me regardait et me souriait. Elle me souriait de son sourire habituel, un sourire narquois que j'eus tant l'habitude de voir durant mon enfance.

 **« Gilly ? Quelle surprise, dit-elle.**

 **-Bonjour… Maman.**

 **-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette très chère visite, ma fille ?**

 **-Et bien dans quelques minutes Jack Sparrow va aussi toquer à ta porte pour avoir des informations et j'étais curieuse de savoir lesquelles. Et puis, ça me donne l'occasion de te rendre visite.**

 **-Et tu sais de quelles informations a besoin cet humble Jack ?**

 **-C'est sur une histoire de clé, il me semble.**

 **-De clé ? J'aurais dû me douter qu'il passerait par cette solution pour se sauver.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer avant qu'il n'arrive. »**

Je rentrais dans la maison et la suivais vers une table où étaient posées toutes sortes de bibelots. Je m'assis sur une chaise faite à partir d'os. Elle n'avait pas changé : elle avait toujours les mêmes gouts en matière de décoration.

 **« Jack veut cette clé pour payer sa dette.**

 **-Et quelle dette ?**

 **-Il y a maintenant treize années que Davy Jones a confié le commandement du Black Pearl à Jack. Mais en échange de cela, il lui doit une dette. Tel était leur accord.**

 **-Mais quelle est cette dette ?**

 **-Son âme.**

 **-Et quel est le rapport avec cette clé ?**

 **-La clé en question ouvre le coffre dont je t'avais parlé. Celui où ton père y a mis son cœur. Jack Sparrow veut surement trouver le cœur et l'échanger pour sauver son âme. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il faut, en fait, deux clés pour ouvrir ce coffre. Et je possède cette deuxième clé. Davy Jones me l'avait confiée lorsqu'il était venu nous rendre visite, le jour où tu l'avais vu pour la première fois. Mais je ne veux pas la garder, alors je te la confie.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Te faut-il vraiment une raison ?**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Parfait, alors tient. »**

Elle me tendit la fameuse clé. Elle ressemblait étrangement au pendentif que ma mère possédait.

 **« Il te faut un endroit sûr pour la cacher mais pas non plus trop dissimulé. Se sont souvent les choses exposées à notre vue qui nous échappent, me dit-elle. »**

Je décidais alors de l'accrocher à mon oreille. Elle etait exposée aux yeux de tous sans être trop voyante. C'était parfait.

A ce moment-là, des bruits commençaient à nous parvenir. Je partis me cacher dans mon ancienne chambre puis entendis ma mère aller ouvrir.

 **« Jack Sparrow, dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être étonné, que me vaux l'honneur de cette noble visite ?**

 **-Tia Dalma ! J'ai besoin d'aide et tu vas me la fournir.**

 **-Bien, alors en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Tu sais qu'il faut me payer.**

 **-Oui, j'y ai pensé. »**

Il sortit un singe qui était prisonnier dans une cage. Mais, attendez, je connais cet animal, c'était le singe du second du Pearl. Décidemment, je ne comprenais plus rien.

 **« Oui, c'est honnête, dit ma mère.**

 **-Je dois trouver ceci. »**

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin où était dessinée la clé qu'il recherchait.

 **« Et le compas que tu m'as dérobé ne peut pas t'y conduire ? Ou alors tu ne sais donc pas ce que tu souhaites ? demanda-t-elle de son sourire malicieux. Ta clé ouvre un coffre. Et tu aurais directement pu me dire qu'en réalité, tu convoites ce qu'il contient, pas vrai ?**

 **-Mais que contient-il, demandèrent Gibbs, Pintel et Ragetti?**

 **-Vous connaissez Davy Jones, non ? Un grand aventurier, un grand marin. Et un jour, il tomba dans les filets d'une femme fatale. Il est tombé amoureux.**

 **-Nan, c'est de l'océan qu'on dit qu'il est tombé amoureux, affirma Gibbs.**

 **-Même histoire, différentes versions et elles sont toutes exactes. C'était bien une femme comme moi, aussi changeante et aussi indomptable que l'océan, dit-elle en souriant.**

 **-Dites-nous ce qu'il y a mis dans ce coffre, demanda Pintel.**

 **-Il y a mis son cœur, mis lui-même dans un coffre et l'a caché aux yeux du monde entier. La clé ouvre se coffre. Et la clé est toujours sur lui. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ce Will Turner que tu as envoyé sur le Hollandais Volant de te la rapporter ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jack, à mais oui, tu as offert son âme contre la tienne. C'est dommage, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'être très utile. Mais, hors de question que tu vendes son âme, compris ?**

 **-Oui, qui est-ce quelqu'un ?**

 **-Qui est-elle, et bien… Tu peux venir, s'il te plait, ma chère, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. »**

Je me dirigeais donc vers le groupe et Jack me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds :

 **« Gilly, s'étonna-t-il**

 **-Oui, répondis-je simplement.**

 **-Elle te sera très utile, dit Tia**

 **-Et en quoi me sera-t-elle utile ? demanda Jack.**

 **-Tu verras, répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi. »**

Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de moi, mais je ne voyais pas quoi.

La discussion terminée, nous nous redirigeâmes vers le bateau dans lequel j'entrais, légalement cette fois, puis nous repartîmes en direction de Tortuga pour réapprovisionner notre stock de rhum avant le voyage.

* * *

 **Coucou :)**

 **J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous a plu et je vous dis à plus dans le prochain chapitre.**


End file.
